There are several types of medical devices that stimulate nerve, muscle or other tissue fibers in a recipient. For example, hearing prostheses commonly referred to as cochlear implants electrically stimulate auditory neurons to evoke a hearing percept in a recipient.
Cochlear implants typically include a sound input device such as a microphone that receives ambient sound, and a sound processor that converts selected portions of the received sound into encoded control signals which drive an implanted stimulator that generates corresponding stimulation signals. The stimulation signals are delivered to the cochlea via an array of electrode contacts disposed on an elongate electrode assembly implanted within or adjacent to the cochlea.